Our Little Secret
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: In response to a prompt asking for a fic where Lana is brought into the office and possessed Sister Mary Eunice makes her watch her masturbate. Smut!


Lana followed the guard down the dirty, dark hallway. She couldn't think of anything she could have possibly done this time for Sister Jude to call her to her office for a punishment. She could already feel her backside smarting at the foreboding feeling of being caned yet again.

The guard stopped outside of the door and opened it allowing her to walk inside. The nun was sat on the desk with her back to them and Lana took a deep breath readying herself. "Thank you, Carl. You may go now. Shut the door on your way out, please?" Lana's head snapped up when she heard a voice that was definitely not Jude's. As she looked closer, she could make out the distinct shape of Sister Mary Eunice. The door closed behind her as the guard left and she waited for the Sister to just get it over with.

She waited for a few minutes before feeling herself get mad, "Well? Are you just going to sit there and not even look at me? Or are we going to get this punishment over with?!" Lana crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Mary glanced back over her shoulder and met the woman's eyes before reaching up and removing her coif allowing blonde curls to cascade down her back. She tilted her head in a gesture for Lana to stand in front of her before turning her head back.

Lana slowly walked around the desk and looked at the nun's face. Yellow swirled together with blue in her eyes like nothing Lana had ever seen before. She watched incredulously as the blonde lifted the hem of her habit inch by inch up the creamy white skin of her thighs. "Let's see if your little meetings with Dr. Thredson are actually helping you, shall we?"

"Fuck you."

"Let's not get eager just yet, Miss Winters. That will come later, or rather I will be. For now you will sit and watch," The nun kicked the chair out from under the desk and motioned for the woman to take a seat. Lana stood still for a long moment before sighing and sitting down rigidly in the chair. She looked down at the ground with a frown on her face and heard the woman shift before a strong hand grabbed her chin and jerked her face up. "How will we know if you've gotten better if you don't actually watch the show?"

Lana glared but kept her gaze on the nun. Mary smirked as she sat back and lifted her habit over her head and tossing it to the floor. Lana's eyes widened at the sight of red lingerie that contrasted sexily with alabaster skin. The nun ran her hands up her own body to tangle in her blonde hair. She trailed her hands down to cup her breasts and smiled at the hitch in Lana's breath.

"Hmm. Seems you haven't learned too much. Pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, heavy breathing. Tsk, tsk, Miss Winters. What are we going to do with you?" She opened her eyes as she trailed her hands farther down her body and saw Lana bite her lip. The patient could feel herself getting wet no matter how much she told herself she shouldn't feel this way. But oh did she love the way Mary's fingers danced down the front of red lace.

Brown eyes met yellow and the blonde stood before bending slightly to pull off little red panties and letting them fall to the floor. The blonde leaned forward and placed her hands on the arm rests on either side of Lana. She leaned in, giving Lana a great view of her breasts, before she whispered into the woman's ear. "Your punishment, Miss Winters, is to watch me fuck myself. Think you can handle that?" She bit the woman's ear and pulled back roughly ripping a moan from Lana's throat. She met the patient's eyes who nodded with lust filled eyes before the nun pulled the red garment over her head revealing her body and sitting back down on the desk.

She smirked at the look on Lana's face before bringing her legs up and placing them on the arm rests where her hands had rested only moments before. She spread her legs wide and Lana was met with the sight of soft blonde curls and glistening folds. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed her own thighs together trying to relieve some of the arousal that was building.

Mary grinned before catching Lana's attention again by moving a hand from beside her on the desk, over a creamy thigh, and continued over to run her own fingers through the curls at her center. Lana leaned forward slightly and Mary spread her folds for the woman who let another moan escape her lips. The blonde nun trailed her middle finger around her clit and gasped at the feeling causing the other woman to feel her arousal flood her own panties. Mary smirked and plunged two fingers into herself eliciting a moan from herself. She pulled her fingers back out before sucking them into her own mouth and seeing Lana shifting again trying to relieve her arousal.

The nun moved her hand back toward her center when she was caught by Lana. She looked to the woman and saw the look in her eyes and decided to play along. Lana pulled the blonde's hand towards her and met the nun's eyes before she enveloped her fingers in her own mouth as well. She swirled her tongue around the digits and the nun moaned again before making her decision. She pulled her hand back and scooted forward on the desk towards the brunette.

"Dammit, Lana, just fuck me."


End file.
